


A Little TLC

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tending to an injury</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a lovely anon on Tumblr. Fafnir/Flavio fluff is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Flavio bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to hide a grimace. Somehow, during their day in the labyrinth, he had managed to roll his ankle in such a way that was leaving a lingering injury. It must have been during a monster attack. The adrenaline of fighting subdued the pain until much later.

No one seemed to notice his injury, however, which was exactly what he had wanted. He didn’t want to worry them, Fafnir especially.

His teammates chatted aimlessly as they headed to the inn to call it a night and get some rest for the next day where they’ll once again enter the labyrinth.

He just needed to get to his room and strap up his ankle. No one would know the difference. He was a survivalist, after all. He knew how to keep the discomfort of his injuries to himself. They didn’t need to know, anyway. More important things to worry about, after all.

Bidding goodnight to the others, whom of which wanted to linger downstairs with the inn-keeper Hanna for a few moments to simply chat, Flavio headed to his room. Which was, rather unfortunately, upstairs on the second floor. But with the support of the railing, he was pretty sure he should make it without causing a fuss.

But half way up the stairs Flavio had to hastily let go of the railing he had been relying on heavily when an explorer he didn’t know seemed to barrel down the stairs in a hurry. As the person brushed past him with barely a glance or a polite ‘excuse me’, Flavio bit his tongue as his unwillingly staggered. His ankle was really beginning to throb, the pain radiating from his toes all the way to his hip. It might be a slightly more serious injury than first thought…

No matter. He could handle it.

Well…he thought he could. But as he set pressure on his left foot again, a streak of pain raced up his leg and he barely managed to smother a groan of discomfort. He immediately reached out for the railing of the stairs to steady himself, but somehow…he missed. His world then unexpectedly greyed out…

With a dull, thumping noise ringing in his ears, Flavio squeezed his eyes shut before forcing them open. The room seemed to spin for a moment and it took Flavio a few moments longer to realise that he was no longer standing. He wasn’t even touching the ground. There was something wrapped around his shoulders and under his knees. He was…being held?

Blinking, he tilted his head back to see a pair of familiar red eyes staring down at him. It was Fafnir. He was the one holding him? No, wait, carrying him. Flavio felt a blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks when he realised that, yes, Fafnir was indeed holding him. Effortlessly.

Although the familiar face was stoic as usual, Flavio knew better than anyone that the slight down turn corners of his lips signalled that Fafnir wasn’t exactly happy. And he was pretty certain he knew the reason for Fafnir’s less than pleased expression.

…He had hoped he wouldn’t notice. That he wouldn’t bother him.

“Knew it,” Fafnir muttered as a scowl appeared on his face. “You are injured.”

The selfless, care-taker part of Flavio’s personality immediately wanted to protest, to adamantly deny any injury. He wanted to insist that even if he was injured, it was only minor and nothing to get worked up about. It was something he had to do as the guild’s voice of reason. He had to keep his concerns and problems to himself.

But the way Fafnir was looking at him, waiting for him to protest and then cut him down with a glare or a flick of his surprisingly sharp tongue.

“Sorry, Fafnir…” Flavio murmured instead. “It’s my ankle.”

Fafnir sighed, but gave the slight indication that he had thought as much. He then heaved another sigh as he unexpectedly pulled Flavio closer against him, practically cradling him in his arms and against his chest.

Flavio, of course, immediately fought the urge to shriek with indignity. “W-what are you doing?” he asked as Fafnir proceeded to carry him up the stairs and toward their rented rooms.

“Hang onto my neck,” Fafnir simply ordered as he reached the door to his room.

Although he was blushing furiously, Flavio did as he was told to do. He reached up with his arms and wrapped them tightly around Fafnir’s neck, unwittingly hugging him, his face nearly buried in the curve of his neck as Fafnir removed his hand from his back and opened the door with a soft click. He quickly wrapped his arm around Flavio’s shoulders again, but positioning it in such a way that Flavio was unable to remove his own arms from around Fafnir’s neck.

He felt his blush deepened further when he unwillingly realised how…intimate (and maybe even scandalous!) they must look; Flavio hugging Fafnir tightly around the neck as Fafnir carried him bridal style. Almost as if Fafnir was carrying his bride over the threshold!

Kicking the door open, Fafnir quickly stepped into his room and then without some much as a care of glance kicked the door shut behind him. Fafnir then proceeded to carry him across the room before gently depositing him upon his bed.

Flavio uttered a small thanks and apology as he withdrew his arms from around Fafnir’s neck, more than certain that he was blushing up a storm. Thankfully, Fafnir didn’t comment on it. Too busy looking for the first aid that Flavio always made sure was well-stocked in his room.

Fafnir quickly found it and made his way back to Flavio. Without uttering a word, Fafnir then knelt in front of Flavio and reached for his left ankle. Flavio really shouldn’t be surprised that he didn’t have to tell Fafnir which ankle it was that was hurting. He probably had been eying him off from a distance all day waiting for him to say something himself. Or waiting until they were alone so that they wouldn’t cause the others to worry.

Flavio was torn between indulging in Fafnir’s fussing over him, enjoying his undivided attention and feeling like scum for making his best friend worry needlessly over him. Even with his right hand cursed with the mark of the Fafnir Knight, Fafnir’s hands were gentle, almost tender as he wrapped the support bandage tightly around his foot and ankle.

As Fafnir carefully tended to his ankle, Flavio sighed and began the process of shrugging of his armour and explorer essentials, leaving himself in his casual and comfortable wear.

“Anywhere else?” Fafnir asked him as he continued to kneel on the floor in front of him.

Flavio opened his mouth to reply, no, that he was fine. And then apologise for causing a fuss and insist that he was really ok. However, he found his mouth snapping shut when Fafnir gave him that look. That pointed look that he would give when he knew that Flavio was purposely trying to evade his concern.

Flavio knew Fafnir better than anyone. And it was pretty obvious that Fafnir knew Flavio pretty darn well, too.

Flavio sighed in defeat before indicating to his left side. “It aches a little here as well.”

Not bothering to ask for permission, Fafnir reached over and grabbed the hem of Flavio’s shirt, lifting it up so that he could examine his side. Flavio personally hadn’t bothered to check himself, so was surprised when Fafnir uttered a curse under his breath.

“You’ve got a bruise the size of a grapefruit,” Fafnir muttered, his dark tone giving the very strong indication that he was not pleased in the slightest.

Flavio was honestly surprised. It only ached a little. Nothing he couldn’t handle.

“You didn’t even realise it, did you?” Fafnir suddenly asked him.

Flavio floundered for a moment. “Ah, o-of course I did! I mean, it ached a little, but nothing I can’t handle.”

The pointed look that Fafnir gave him told Flavio everything he needed to know; he didn’t believe him for a second.

Sighing, Flavio felt a rush of defiance flow through him and he tugged down his shirt in an agitated manner. “I can take care of myself, Fafnir,” he insisted.

Flavio made a noise of surprise when he suddenly found himself flat on his back on top of the bed. He quickly made a noise of embarrassment when he realised that Fafnir was leaning over him, his hands planted on the bed on either side of his head.

His eyes…seemed more…intense than usual.

“You can look after yourself, but you can’t take care of yourself,” Fafnir said in a resolute manner.

Flavio was about to ask what the difference was when it hit him; taking care of yourself meant more than looking after yourself. Looking after yourself meant eating when hungry, sleeping when tired and ignoring the aches and pains of pushing his body past the limit. But taking care of oneself…that was a hell of a lot harder. He didn’t know where to even start!

“Are you…” Flavio muttered, a lump of emotion unexpectedly lodging in his throat. “Are you offering to be the one to…take care of me?”

Fafnir leaned forward so they were nose to nose. “It wasn’t an offer. More like an order.”

Flavio blinked. “What?”

“Do as your leader says.”

“You jerk,” Flavio said, trying to look annoyed, but unable to wipe the smile off of his face and laughed. “You can’t go making orders like that. Leader or not!”

Flavio unexpectedly found himself drawing in a sharp intake of air and holding it when he looked into Fafnir’s eyes. Like before, they were intense with an emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on. But it was something that made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Well?” Fafnir asked.

“…Well what?” Flavio asked, paying little mind that they were still virtually nose to nose.

“Can I take care of you?”

Flavio blushed deeply as his stomach did a somersault. However, he nodded his head almost shyly.

Yeah…he would like that.


End file.
